Movie Night
by TodaysPassenger
Summary: A short story about a Bump in the night.


Alone.

On a Friday night.

"God, I'm pathetic."

Click. Click. Click. Absentmindedly flicking through channels on the TV wasn't helping dispel that sentiment. Then again, what else was there to do? Wake up, work at the docks, come home, sleep. You stretched out on your threadbare sofa, digging into a more comfy position as you resigned yourself to the weekend routine of lonely virgins everywhere. This spit of an island you lived didn't exactly bustle with activity, and going out drinking with a bunch of old salts wasn't your idea of a good time.

"Shirley. It's...the CREATURES. They're, *multiplying*, using us to increase their numbers. They could be upon us any second?"

"Oh Clark...I'm so scared. *Hold* me, Clark...

Yet another late-nite monster movie marathon. No entertainment to be found from this B-grade schlock either, at least not without someone to heckle them with. As the underpaid, undertalented actors succumbed to smarmy passion, so did you to increasingly heavy eyelids. Maybe tomorrow you can go out to the shoreline...

*CRASH*

"What the F-!"

You caught yourself before you shouted in surprise, bolt upright and wide awake now. Between the TV's glow and your drowsiness, you hadn't noticed the dim light coming from your kitchen. Your mind races as you try to remember if you left the fridge open or something. Maybe a jar rolled out and fell?

Wait.

You hear shuffling feet and drawers being opened.

Oh hell.

Aw dammit.

You were being burgled.

You creep silently around the couch, thanking your lucky stars this flat came with laminate instead of planking. You sincerely hope it's just some dumb kid looking for a quick score and not some blitzed junkie. Helping the crews haul in nets had afforded you *some* gains, but you still didn't favor your odds against a methhead with a knife. As you approached the threshold leading into the kitchen, you tentatively peeked around the corner, dreading what you'd find.

...

Yeah, this falls under things you weren't prepared for tonight.

Your kitchen has been well-ravaged, with every drawer and cabinet opened and rummaged through. Utensils and appliances sat scattered about the floor and countertops; just how hard *had* you been sleeping? Your eyes follow the trail of cluttered chaos back to the fridge, where both doors stood agape, silhouetting a short figure in the sterile light. You stood stock-still, holding your breath as you sized up the intruder while they ransacked your foodstuffs messily. Though you'd never really run into any on the island, you knew from news and TV that the child-sized miscreant currently devouring all your lunch meat was a Mobian, though you couldn't really tell the species on this one. As she clambered onto the door to reach the higher shelves, you could make out distinctly orange fur covering its body with brown stripes running down large bunches of tied-back hair. Unimpressed with the carton of outdated eggs and spare condiment packets, it fell back down to the floor, scattering a mound of silverware and tin foil it had collected. It then focused its attention on the contents of your crispers, its shortish tail wagging in curiosity. If you had to guess from the crude skirt and top, you'd say that this one was female, but there was no telling these da-

All illusions were dashed as she bent over to rummage through the draws. Your eyes widened and jaw dropped as her tail propped up her skirt for all to see, and see you did. This girl wasn't just going tribal, she was full COMMANDO as well. You gasped involuntarily at the sudden, unexpected sight of peachlike buns and fuzzy vag. She whirls at the sound, startled and doubly so upon seeing you in the doorway. Before you can react, she scoops up the pile of Reynolds Wrap and cutlery, ferociously baring her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, you can't take-!"

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

With that venomous rebuttal, she made a break for it, scuttling up onto the counter and bounding over the sink, her ill-gotten trinkets in tow. You bolt around the counter after her, mindful of the minefield of strewn appliances as you pursued the furry bandit making off with your best (only) silverware. Goddammit, why are small things so disproportionately fast? By sheer luck, she managed to stumble over the toaster, giving you the brief opportunity you needed to catch up just as she tumbled onto the trashcan, nimbly catching herself on the way down and dashing for the front door. You threw yourself at her ankles, catching hold of the screeching Mobian just before she reached the portal. As you struggled to your feet, grappling as best as you could with the squirming mass of fur and fury, she lobbed utensils and crumpled foil alike at your head; thank god she hadn't gotten into the steak knives. Snarling as you tried to pin her against your chest, she quickly depleted her ammo.

"There, nothing left to throw. Now you're gonna sit still aaAAAaA! AHSHITTEETH!"

SONOFABITCH THAT HURTS. You wrench your arm out of her mouth, your stupid brain choosing now of all times to recall coked-up cannibals and rabies shots. You grip harder with your other limb as she tried to wriggle free, taking advantage of the momentary reprieve. You hurriedly swing your arm back around, going for a secure pin this time. You feel yourself finally get a solid hold of her, and clamp her down on your chest before she can kick off of you.

"Ah~n!"

The shrieking, yelling, boisterous fight that filled the kitchen died so quickly you could still hear it echo off the walls, leaving behind a suffocatingly awkward silence that was marred only by both of your panting breaths as you kept her gripped tightly against you. You looked down at her, still incredulous of the cute, sensual sound you just heard. Your eyes went wide with shock when you realized why; in your frantic grasping, your hand had gone straight up her hide top and was resting firmly on her breasts. Your palm covered her chest easily, much smaller than any adult human's, though you could definitely tell she was no kid. Her breath hitched as you hastily tried to withdraw your arm, your fingers accidentally drawing across a nipple as you did.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to...You were just struggling so much-"

Though you still had a loose grip on her, she didn't bother to fight after you'd inadvertently copped a feel. In fact, she seems to be breathing even harder now. You quickly sit her down on the counter, wary of any more escape attempts. If she's flushed, you can't tell through the dim light and her fur. She looks up as you, just as on guard as you were, though there's something else in her eyes you can't quite put a finger on.

"Hey, are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A brief pause stretches after your question. You hadn't even thought about whether she could understand you or not. Finally, she slowly shakes her head no. Well, seems to get that at least. He breathing had calmed somewhat, though she still doesn't take her eyes off of you for a moment.

Good. Let her be spooked. You're still pissed about your kitchen, even more so after she left you with a fresh set of bite marks. *That'll* be fun to explain at work Monday. You tower over her, causing her to curl up defensively. "Good. Now, what the hell were you doing trashing my kitchen? How did you even get in here?" you menace, laying your indignation on thick. Her breathing picks up again, though if she's intimidated, she sure doesn't show it. If anything, she now visibly flushed even in the darkness, her posture relaxing as she stares at you. You rear up even taller. "Did you hear me?! You wrecked the place, stole my food, and now...NOW..." You're almost leaning over her now, dwarfing her lithe frame as you slam your hands down on either side of her as you thundered. "NOW!"

"You're totally getting off on this, aren't you?"

The badger (you guessed it was a badger, you couldn't think of anything else that had those face stripes) was bordering on panting again, her hands firmly between her legs and shivering. From the heady scent that she's giving off, she must be drenched down there. Suddenly you became uncomfortably aware that someone else is paying attention to this bizarre turn of events; you're pitching a tent big enough for a whole tribe to live in. While you were busy cursing your inopportune boner, the girl leans up to see what you were looking at, her eyes going wide at the sight of your tower of power. Goddammit, as if this wasn't already awkward enough...

"Hey, wait, no getting distracted here. You still haven't told me how you...you..."

Your train of thought promptly skips the tracks as she slips down her makeshift tube top, revealing the modest yet perky breasts you got a handful of just minutes before. Your head goes abuzz with the surrealness of it all as you try to piece together words.

"You ah...your shirt..." Shit Tyrone, get it together! Focus! She reaches for your arm, urgently trying to pull it over to her.

"You want me to keep going, then? You understand what I'm asking?" Jesus Christ, why do you keep opening your mouth? Do you understand what you're saying? Does SHE? An emphatic nod quickly quashes any further dissent on that question. Your brain fumbles with the second question as your dick screams at you to get on with it.

"Er...are you, uh, old en-", you stammer as she begins licking the sweat off of your arm, washing the area where she bit you.

"You know what? Fuck it." Harkness be damned, if she was this eager. You lay her back down on the counter, spreading your hands over her soft orange fur. She makes small, mewling squeaks as you explore her body; in all honesty, you're just as nervous as she most likely is. You'd never really paid much thought to what it would be like to be with a Mobian, yet here one was, gasping and shivering as you play with her breasts, lightly tweaking her nipples as you massage them. Her breath is hot and heavy, her chest heaving as you stroke and scratch her tummy. Do Mobians like that sort of thing? Judging by her quickened breath, she certainly doesn't seem to hate it...although it could just as well be that your hand ventured a LOT more southerly than you thought. Your fingertips brushed the edge of her skirt now. You dared slip under the rough cloth, noting how her fur slightly thickened the further down you went. Her cries are practically pleading now, begging you to keep going; when you withdraw your hand, she nearly growled in protest.

"Oh calm down, I'm only stopping so we can get somewhere more comfortable. Come in the den." At your beckoning, the badger cautiously follows you back to the couch, where you'd laid supine on it. You tap the cushion your head was laying on. "C'mon, up here." Still skeptical, she hops up with you, straddling your head. After a brief grunt of protest from her, you untie the red cord holding her skirt in place, letting it fall down her legs and revealing a surprisingly full set of hips and her dripping slit. You pull her down onto your mouth with no further resistance; seems like she's gotten the gist of this now. The TV is quickly drowned out by her husky moans as you nuzzle her fuzzy lower lips. The imagery of a peach jumps to mind again as you spread her open, tasting her intoxicating flavor with slow, deliberate licks across her snatch. Her thighs clench the sides of your head with increasing tightness as you lap at her clit, shudders of pleasure running down her spine in quickening tempo. An idea forms: if she liked the belly scratching, what if you tried...

"Hnnnnh!" The badger bit down on her lip hard, stifling an impassioned cry as you firmly stroked the length of her tail. THAT certainly got more of a reaction than you expected. She feebly tries to stop you, trying to pull your hand away as she continues to grind against your face, but you're not gonna give up that easily. You redouble your efforts on both sides, probing her folds with your tongue as you focus on different areas of her tail. Your touch ventures close to the base, and you hit jackpot; her body rocks back as you stroke and pet and scratch the fur between her back and the madly swishing appendage. Your face is drenched in her love juices as you greedily lap them up as fast as you can, when suddenly she can't take it anymore. She cradles your head as she screams to a finish, twitching as her body tenses under the weight of a powerful orgasm.

"Well, that certainly took an edge off of you." She finally releases you, leaning back as she basked in the afterglow. Before you could catch her, the dazed girl overbalances, tumbling both onto her back and onto your painfully turgid member. Curious about what she landed on, she reached behind her, her eyes widening as she realized just what she had grabbed a hold of.

"Hey, easy with that! It's- ngh!"

The jungle badger wastes no time in freeing your manhood from its fabric prison; while nothing special by human standards, it seems to be a marvel to her, judging by her reaction. After a moment of careful prodding and rubbing (dear GOD you'd have explored this a long time ago if anyone had told you how good the velvety feeling of Mobian hands delicately sliding along your shaft was), she gives the tip an inquisitive lick. Now it's *your* turn for your legs to buck. While not painfully raspy, her tongue was rough enough to send a jolt of electrifying sensation rocketing through you. Seemingly satisfied with the taste, she eagerly licks your member like a candy cane, quickly washing it from head to base with gusto as you grit your teeth from the soft warmth of her tongue. Not content with just tasting you, she's also sniffing like a bloodhound, apparently just as turned on from your natural scent as you are from her fervent attentions. She pops your head into her mouth just as easily as a lollipop and goes to town, swirling her tongue around your tip as she drinks in your musky aroma, her instincts seemingly getting the better of her. She's also getting the better of you. You've been holding back as much as you're able, but with how intensely she's going down on you you're already at your breaking point. You're all set to blow your load and pump jet after thick jet into her mouth and down her throat when she suddenly comes up for air, wiping a trail of spit from her chin as she decides that she's ready for the main event. She hefts herself up, bound and determined to impale herself reverse-cowgirl on your quivering dick.

"WOAHwoahwoah! Easy girl!" You quickly grab her before she plunges down, to the violent displeasure of your lower half. She's of no better mood, grimacing in confusion as to why you interrupted her before she mated you properly. You lift her off of you, drawing even more protest. "Trust me, that was gonna hurt like hell if I didn't stop you. You, uh...we're gonna need to properly prepare if we're going all the way with this." After retrieving a bottle of lube from your desk drawer, you return to the couch and resume your position. The badger gives you dubious looks as you slather a generous handful of the gel over your still-erect manhood; no sense being stingy just in case. Now prepped, you beckon her over you again, this time facing you so you could gauge her comfort. You help guide the tip against her entrance as she settles back down.

"Alright, take it easy this time, no need to rush-"

Your warnings go unheeded as she firmly plants herself down on you as far as she can go, immediately causing her eyes to roll back and her breath was ripped from her chest, whether from pain or from ecstasy, you couldn't tell which. There's no way she isn't seeing stars after that, and she isn't even taking your full length yet, if that was even possible. She was tight, GOD was she tight, and blazing hot on the inside like a living, breathing furnace. You wait for her to come to, her breath still hitched and unsteady as she plants her hands on your chest for support.

"Tried to warn ya. Do you think you can move?" A quick but decisive shake no. "Do you want me to help?" A very meek yet insentient nod yes. Gently, oh so gently, you lift her up off of you, a slight hissed intake of breath issuing from her as you do so. Just as easily, you lower her again, slowly, your own breathing labored from the glovelike fit of her folds around you.

"Sss-nn! Nnn! Nnnnnah... Ah... Mmh~ah...mmm..."

Her sharp gasps are slowly replaced by impassioned squeaks and moans again as she acclimates to your girth, and soon she's grinding against you on her own, her breasts pressed flat against you as her hips bounce against yours with each thrust. Her gaze meets yours again as her expression betrays nothing but untamed pleasure. The look of raw passion ignites a fire in you that you didn't even know you had as you suddenly rise, sitting upright and taking her hips in your hands.

Her confusion quickly melts into untamed lust as you easily lift her weight before pushing her back down again, plunging deeper with your new leverage as her cries echo through your empty house. You grunt with exertion as you shift your grip to her thighs, leaving her legs spread wide as you repeatedly spear her with your member. Her pussy clung to you with each withdrawal, each thrust being drawn back in by the iron grip of her walls. Even then, you still struggle with her smaller frame to get the best vantage point for full penetration. You stand, looking for something, anything to brace her against so you could both feel each other in entirety. You spot the end table in the corner of the room next to your recliner, and nearly stumble over with the weight of a badger still humping away on your throbbing dick. You wrench her off of you just long enough to get her face down on the end table before embedding your cock into her once again, causing her to scream both from you ending her anxious need and from the cascade of pleasure that washed over her body.

Pure, animalistic instinct overtakes you both as you pound her furiously, finally able to press your full length into her yielding womanhood. The table runs slick with sweat and drool as her tongue lolls freely from her mouth, her mind blank white from the relentless piston churning her insides. You lost count of how many times you'd felt her clench and shudder from repeated climax as you thrust into her again and again and again and again, pinning her against the splintering table with both hands. Finally, as her body clenches down on you once more, your willpower gives out and you finish with one last deep thrust, your balls aching from release as you erupt inside her, her snatch filling to the brim with your seed as you pump everything you have into her. Your hips shudder as you settle against her, resting your arms on either side of her as you try not to pass out from your own climax.

"Hah...hah...holy shiiiiiiiit..."

Utterly spent, you slump into your nearby recliner, leaving the still-panting badger twitching on the table as her senses came back to her. Weakly, she picked herself up on shaky arms and sat on her knees as she caught her breath. The girl looked exhausted, yet the look she gave you was no less intense than when you had her cowering on the countertop. You wondered if she was expecting that romp to repay the destroyed kitchen. Before you could say anything, she crept off of the stand and onto you, turning once, twice like a pet before cozying up to your chest as she got comfortable. Her eyes flashed up at you one last time before closing, a contented smile curled on her lips. You heaved a sigh as tiredness fell over you just as suddenly as she did. The bizarre events of the night hit you all at once as another sci-fi flick petered out on the TV. The dining area was wrecked, you still don't know how the girl got in, and you're pretty sure this makes you a furry. The soft rumbling snores (or purrs, you honestly couldn't tell which) coming from your midsection certainly wasn't helping that last thought at all...

"Doctor, it's no use fighting it! Once you're bit, it's GAAAAME OVERRR!"

...Fuck it. You'll worry about it when the sun's up. You allow yourself to drift off, joining the fuzzy interloper in slumber.

"Listen, it's trying to get in now! Can't you hear it banging...?"

Banging...

Banging...

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

You jerk awake, wrenched back to the waking world by an unholy racket coming from above the ceiling, compounded by the roar of static on the television. Your eyes dart around the room before realizing your intruder was nowhere to be found. You hurriedly toss on your shorts before tearing through the kitchen, your agitation rising at the sight of the front door hanging wide open.

"God dammit dammit fucking DAMMIT!"

Blazing island sunlight stung your eyes as you flung yourself through the door, forcing you to squint as you sought out the source of commotion on your roof. You quickly picked out the blur of orange standing out starkly against the black shingles as your vision cleared.

"HEY!"

The badger jumped in surprise at the sudden sound, whirling around to find the source of the shout. She spotted you instantly, bounding over to the edge of the roof before skidding to a precarious stop. "Ah, heya mister! Glad you're up, I could really use-"

"You're still here?"

She bristled at your tone, stomping her foot and kicking off a small shower of leaves onto your head. "Well FINE, I was gonna pay you back for all the supplies I took but if-"

You cut her off before her tirade picked up full steam, realizing how much of an ass you must've sounded like. "Wait wait, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was 'Why didn't you run off?' You knew how pissed I was about the kitchen, and you could've easily escaped while I was asleep."

"Ooooh, okay then." Her expression softened as she sat with her legs dangling off the side of your house. "Well, like I was saying, I felt bad about taking all that stuff and running off without repaying ya. Sure you were mad, but I figured I could try and make up for it. Besides..." She was practically beaming at you, and you swore you could see a blush through that fur. "After last night, I knew I'd be safe with you..."

Christ. Now she'd gone and done it. In spite of yourself, in spite of the wrecked house, in spite of the bite-marks, in spite of the lonely sadsack life you'd been living, you couldn't help but smile. Sure, she'd come into your world like a hellion, but damn if that face didn't just get you right where it counts. She felt safe with you...maybe you'd even met someone you could stand on this godforsaken island.

"I mean, everyone knows that reptilians are incapable of affection and robots can't get physically aroused, and if you were an agent, you'd have abducted me already!"

Yeah, the kitchen was no big loss if waitwhat

She got back to her feet, glancing over her shoulder as she casually ignored the insanity that just spewed from her mouth. "Speaking of, come on up here, I wanted to show you the modifications I'd made to the satellite dish." The little badger smiled brightly, turning back to you; she clearly couldn't be prouder if she tried. "Now ya don't have to worry about government brainwashing OR aliens!"

Oh no

Oh jeez

It finally happened

You've stuck your dick in crazy

Why didn't you listen to dad?


End file.
